The Talisman
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When the Charmed Ones are attacked by a demon thought vanquished two hundred years ago, they use a spell to summon a talisman rumored to be able to vanquish it. What they get is something totally unexpected.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "The Talisman"  
by J. B. Tilton email: 

Rating: PG (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 2 episodes "How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans" and "Chick Flick".)

When the Charmed Ones are attacked by a demon thought vanquished two hundred years ago, they use a spell to summon a talisman rumored to be able to vanquish it. What they get is something totally unexpected.

ONE

Piper was going over some papers when Prue stormed into the manor. Prue flopped down in a chair across from the sofa where Piper sat.

"Well, you're late," said Piper. "Bad day?"

"Horrible," said Prue. "We got a large shipment in today. I had about half of it already inventoried when the entire computer system just suddenly crashed. It took them over an hour to get it back up and when they did I had lost everything. I had to redo the entire inventory. My new boss was not happy, let me tell you."

"I'll bet," said Piper.

"Where's Phoebe?" asked Prue.

"In the attic," said Piper, "practicing her martial arts. She keeps saying with no active power she needs some kind of edge."

"She might be right about that," said Prue. "What are you doing?"

"Bills mostly," said Piper. "I never realized how involved running a club could be. If I don't stay on top of everything every day it becomes a mess."

"Now you know what I go through every day," said Prue, smiling. "What's for dinner?"

"Leftovers," said Piper. "Sorry, I just didn't have the time to prepare anything."

"That's okay," said Prue. "It will take you a while to get your stride. Once you do, it'll be easier."

"I hope so," said Piper.

"What will be easier?" asked Phoebe, coming down the stairs, wiping her face with a towel.

"Being a proprietor," said Piper. "It's more work than I first thought."

"You'll get it down, honey," said Phoebe, patting Piper on the back. "I have faith in..."

Her sentence was cut short as a premonition flashed in her mind. She watched as a demon crashed through the window in the living room. Before any of the sisters could move, it jumped to the sofa and decapitated Piper.

"Move," screamed Phoebe, grabbing Pipers' hand, pulling her off the sofa.

No sooner had Piper cleared the sofa then the front window shattered as a demon crashed through it. It stood five feet tall and was covered with red fur. It had only three fingers on each hand with long, razor sharp claws on each finger. Long jagged teeth filled its mouth as it snarled at the sisters.

Prue raised her hand and the demon was cast across the room. It tumbled to the floor, but was on its feet in an instant. Piper raised her hands and the demon froze in place.

"That was much too close," said Phoebe. "A second later and that thing would have killed you."

"What is it?" asked Piper. "It must be a demon but it kind of reminds me of the Wendigo."

"I think this is something different," said Prue. "There are some noticeable differences in the two. We need to figure out what this is while it's still frozen."

"I'll check the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe.

"Prue," said Piper, "there's a generic vanquishing potion in the fridge. I'm not sure it will work on this thing, but it's all we have right now."

"I'll get it," said Prue.

"I'll wait here in case my freeze wears off," said Piper. "I'll just have to keep it frozen until we find a way to stop it."

Before any of them could move, the creature broke free of the freeze. Piper raised her hands but the freeze no longer affected the creature.

"Uh, guys, problem," said Piper.

Prue used her power to cast the demon back against the wall. Except her power passed harmlessly around the creature with no affect.

"Oh, this is bad," said Prue.

The demon snarled at the sisters as it moved toward them.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Suggestions would be helpful right now," said Piper as the demon moved on them.

Prue used her power on the carpet underneath the demons feet. The carpet suddenly yanked out from underneath it, sending the demon clamoring to the floor. It rose and faced the sisters again.

"Prue," screamed Phoebe, "the broken glass from the window."

Prue turned her power on the shards of glass littering the floor. Dozens of pieces rose off the floor and flew to the demon. They embedded themselves deep in the creatures flesh.

The demon howled in pain and fell to the floor. Within seconds it lay still, killed by the dozens of small glass shards covering its body. The three watched as the body of the demon evaporated away into nothing.

"That was different," said Prue.

"Leo," called Piper, "Leo, get down here. We need some information."

"I'll check the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe, as Leo orbed in.

"What's up?" asked Leo, noticing the shattered window. "Redecorating?"

"Demon attack," said Piper. "A demon that looked like a big furry dog."

"What?" questioned Leo.

"Piper's right," said Prue. "This thing crashed through the window. It was covered with red fur and had only three fingers on each hand. Or paw. Or whatever."

"And it was immune to our powers," said Piper.

"Immune?" questioned Leo. "What do you mean immune?"

"Just what I said," said Piper. "They worked once but the second time we tried, nothing. It just ignored our powers."

"That's impossible," said Leo. "There was only one demon I know of with that ability and it couldn't possibly have been here."

"Well, it was here," said Prue. "Impossible or not, it was right here in the living room. How do you think the window got smashed?"

"Listen," said Leo, "You guys know I believe you. But there has to be another explanation for what happened."

"Why?" asked Piper.

"Because that demon was vanquished almost two hundred years ago," said Leo. "It was called a Banka. There was only one and a witch vanquished it in the early 1800s."

"Then there must be a second one," said Piper. "It was right here in the manor and we only survived because Prue was able to use the broken glass from the window to kill it."

"If it is a Banka," said Leo, "then we have a problem."

"Leo's right," said Phoebe, coming down the stairs. "This Banka was created by a warlock in the early 1800s. It seems to have only one instinct. To kill witches."

"We killed it," said Prue. "So what's the problem?"

"You didn't kill it," said Leo. "You just dissipated its energy temporarily. It will reform in a few hours and when it does, it will be back."

"Okay, we just dissipate it again," said Piper.

"That's the problem," said Phoebe. "According to the Book of Shadows, it gets harder to kill each time. Every time it reforms, it's stronger. And it's also immune to any attacks it survives."

"Oh, lovely," said Prue.

"Leo," said Piper, "you said a witch vanquished this thing once before. Well, we just use the same thing to vanquish this one."

"Except that no one knows how he did it," said Leo. "He didn't tell anyone beforehand and he died vanquishing it. Not even his own White Lighter knew how he planned to do it."

"The Book of Shadows only mentions something about a special talisman," said Phoebe. "But there's no clue what that talisman is. Or was."

"So we have a demon after us," said Piper, "whose only purpose it has is to kill us. And no one knows how to get rid of it?"

"That's about the size of it," said Leo. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

In the day since it had first attacked, the Banka hadn't reappeared. Which didn't make the sisters or Leo feel any better. It was only a matter of time before it showed up again.

The Book of Shadows didn't provide any additional information. It did mention the talisman needed to vanquish this demon. But it only made reference to a "unique and unusual talisman of power". Nothing about what that talisman was.

The Elders also had no additional information for the Charmed Ones. The demon had just suddenly appeared one day, killing one witch after another. And growing stronger with each attack.

Then it encountered a male witch who had claimed he could stop it. Without any explanation, except that he had found a special talisman, he went out to face the creature. In the end, the demon was vanquished and the witch was destroyed. No talisman was ever found.

"They think it was probably destroyed in the battle," said Leo. "That was probably what vanquished the demon."

"Well," said Piper, "I have four different vanquishing potions made up. With any luck, at least one should stop it."

"And make it immune to them afterward," said Leo. "Remember, it becomes immune to every attack."

"What about a Power of Three spell?" Phoebe asked. "It shouldn't be able to survive that."

"And if it does," Prue said, "our most potent weapon will then be useless against it."

"I'm going to work on one anyway," said Phoebe. "Just as a backup."

"That's not a bad idea," said Leo.

"Michael Tate," said Prue thoughtfully.

"The warlock you released from Melinda Warren's locket?" questioned Piper. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing," said Prue. "But I was thinking of the way we stopped him."

"We brought Melinda into the future," said Phoebe.

"Right," said Prue. "Why can't we do something like that here?"

"How can she help you?" asked Leo. "This all happened a hundred years after she died."

"No," said Prue, "not Melinda. The talisman. We use a spell to bring the talisman into the future and use it to vanquish this Banka."

"Why not just bring the witch instead?" asked Phoebe.

"There's no guarantee he'll have the talisman with him," said Prue. "Or we might bring him from a time before he finds it. We don't have time to go looking for it. Besides, it should be easier to bring a talisman forward in time than a person."

"It's worth a try," said Piper.

"But you don't even know how it works," said Leo.

"We can figure that part out," said Piper.

"And just having it might afford us some protection from this thing," said Prue. "Give us time to stop it."

"I'll get started on the spell," said Phoebe.

Piper and Prue began to work on yet another vanquishing potion as Phoebe worked on the spell. Leo watched them amazed at how often they came up with unorthodox solutions to their problems.

"Here's the spell," said Phoebe finally. "It should do the trick."

"Good," said Prue. "We have another vanquishing potion done."

"Let's go use the spell," said Piper. "I'll feel better when we have the talisman in our hands."

The sisters stood in the living room as Leo watched from the entryway. The sisters looked at each other, and then recited the spell.

"Into the past, we send this plea,

"Bring us a power to vanquish an enemy.

"We call for a talisman, of ancient design,

"To vanquish the Banka, from space and time."

They all watched as the magic of the spell began to form and coalesce. It took only seconds for the spell to do its work. To bring them the item they sought. But when the magic finally dissipated, no talisman appeared. Instead, a man stood in front of the window looking out. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Where am I?" questioned the man. "How did I get here?"

"Oh, boy," said Phoebe.

The man turned and looked at the sisters and Leo. He appeared to be about thirty years old with blonde hair. He looked at them with a perplexed look on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked. "How did I get here and why is it dark out?"

"Hi," said Prue, "my name is Prue and these are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe. That's Leo. You're at our home on Prescott Street. As for how you got here, that might take some explaining."

"Phoebe?" questioned Piper.

"What?" asked Phoebe. "Don't look at me. It should have worked."

"Prescott Street?" questioned the man. There's no Prescott Street in Salado."

"Salado?" asked Leo.

"Salado, Texas," said the man. "That's where I live."

"Texas?" exclaimed Prue. "Oh boy. Okay, uh, well, you're in San Francisco."

"San Francisco?" questioned the man. "As in California?"

"Yeah," said Prue. "I know this must seem very strange to you. What's your name?"

"Jeffrey," said the man. "Jeffrey Talisman."

"Well, Jeffrey," said Prue, "there's a very logical explanation for this. Although it might not sound so logical until we explain it."

"A logical explanation that doesn't sound logical?" questioned Jeffrey.

"Yeah," said Piper. "I guess it kind of depends on how open minded you are."

"Open minded?" asked Jeffrey. "As in willing to accept something most people don't believe in?"

"Yes, exactly," said Phoebe. "You know, like bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster, magic."

"Oh," said Jeffrey, recognition in his voice. "Now I understand. One of you must be a witch."

"All of us, actually," said Piper, puzzled at his response.

"All three of you?" questioned Jeffrey. "Three sisters, all witches. You must be the Charmed Ones." He looked at Leo. "Which means you're probably a White Lighter, right?"

"Right on the money," said Prue, her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"And you brought me here using a spell," said Jeffrey. "Okay, that makes sense. But why is it dark out?"

"It's almost eight o'clock at night," said Piper.

"What day?" asked Jeffrey.

"Tuesday," replied Leo.

"Okay, now I understand," said Jeffrey. "When you grabbed me, it was about seven-thirty Monday morning. I seemed to have lost a day and a half."

"Okay, hold on a second," said Prue, coming out of her confusion. "Let's back up just a bit here. You know who and what we are. You know what Leo is. And none of this seems surprising to you. Are you a witch, too?"

"No, I'm not," said Jeffrey. "I'm an antique dealer. I own a small shop in Salado called 'Ancient Designs'. I don't get rich, but I make a decent living."

"A talisman of ancient design from the past," said Piper, looking at Phoebe.

"Don't blame me," said Phoebe. "How could I have known?"

"So," said Prue, "if you're not a witch, how do you know so much about us? Your response isn't exactly what we're used to. We aren't exactly listed in Who's Who in America."

"Well, I'm not a witch," said Jeffrey, "but my . . . father was. As I'm sure you're aware, it is usually passed down through the female side of the family. So I didn't inherit his legacy. But he taught me a lot about the Craft."

"This doesn't help us," said Leo to the sisters. "Unless Jeffrey happens to have an ancient talisman on him."

"Is that what this is about?" asked Jeffrey. "You were trying to summon an ancient talisman?"

"Yes," said Piper, "only we got you instead. Which means we not only have a demon to fight, but we have an innocent to protect as well."

"Which complicates our problems even more," said Prue. "Considering the demon that's after us." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Leo," said Prue, "you need to get Jeffrey home. He's in too much danger here."

"Wait a minute," said Jeffrey. "Maybe I can help. You said you were looking for an ancient talisman. I am an antique dealer. Now, admittedly, most of the talismans I come into contact with are only decorative or ceremonial. But maybe I can help you find it."

"It's too dangerous," said Piper.

"Besides," said Leo, "it was destroyed. That's why they were trying to summon it from the past."

"And got me instead," said Jeffrey. "I do know enough about magic to know that you wouldn't have gotten me unless there was a reason for it. Maybe there's another one of these talismans out there somewhere. I specialize in strange and unusual items. It seems a shame not to use my expertise while I'm here."

"No, it's too dangerous," said Prue. "We can't put an innocent in danger even to save ourselves."

"All very commendable," said Jeffrey. "But you aren't. This is my choice. Besides, I'm really in no danger, am I? I'm not a witch, remember? If this thing is only interested in witches, then it won't be interested in me."

"He has a point," said Leo. "And you guys can use all the help you can get on this one."

"Okay," said Prue, "but if that thing comes back, you get him out of here, Leo. We aren't going to take any chances with an innocent. I don't want him getting hurt by accident."

"That sounds fair," said Jeffrey. "Now, why don't you tell me everything you know about this talisman? Including what it's supposed to be used for. The more I know, the better I can help you."

"Well," said Piper, "it's supposed to have the power to destroy something called a Banka demon."

Prue and Jeffrey seemed to have more in common than he had with any of the others. They were nearer the same age. And Prue's job at Bucklands gave them a closer professional tie. Not to mention that both seemed instantly attracted to each other.

"I've heard of Mr. Buckland, of course," said Jeffrey, as he and Prue sat at the kitchen table looking through books on religious artifacts. "Most antique dealers have. He's kind of a legend in antique circles. I never had the opportunity to meet him, though."

"And you're not likely to," said Prue. "He turned out to be a warlock. We vanquished him a few months ago."

"That would explain a lot," said Jeffrey. "He seemed to have more expertise than someone his age should have had."

"Well," said Prue, closing a book she had been looking through, "nothing in here about any talisman. I'm beginning to think we won't find out anything about it. As Piper told you, the witch didn't say anything about it to anyone."

"You did say he found it somewhere," said Jeffrey. "If it was found once, it can be found again."

"But he seemed to know more about the Banka than anyone else," said Prue. "What if it has to do with something only he knew? We might find what we're looking for and never know it."

"All talismans have similar things in common," said Jeffrey. "Well, almost all of them, anyway. I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for."

"So, are you married?" asked Prue.

"What?" asked Jeffrey. "Oh, no, I'm not. Just never found the right person, I guess. What about you?"

"I came close a couple of times," said Prue. "But being a witch can be very taxing on the social life."

"I can understand that," said Jeffrey. "Salado is kind of a small town. Not many options there. And I seem to spend all of my time working."

"Boy, do I know how that feels," said Prue. "Even before we vanquished Buckland, let me tell you . . ."

She was interrupted when the back door suddenly exploded, sending pieces flying all over the kitchen. Prue watched in horror as the Banka moved in through the doorway and turned to face her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the vanquishing potions Piper had made.

She threw the vial at the Banka. The vial broke, spilling its contents on the demon. It smoked for only a moment and then went out. The demon howled in anger and advanced on Prue as she realized she was helpless against it. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Jeffrey grabbed Prue by the wrist and pulled her away from the demon. A piece of the shattered door had cut her forehead and she wiped the blood away as Jeffrey pushed her out of the kitchen into the entryway. Prue called for Piper and Phoebe as they came down the stairs. Leo orbed in behind them.

Jeffrey followed Prue into the entryway, and then suddenly stopped. He turned to face the demon, using his own body to block the only way to the sisters. When the demon reached him, he would die within seconds.

But the Banka ceased its advance and backed away a few steps. It would take a couple of steps toward Jeffrey, and then back away, howling in pain. As Leo healed Prues' wound, they all watched in surprise as Jeffrey began to glow each time the demon moved toward him.

Suddenly the demon howled in anger and then turned and bound out through the shattered doorway. Jeffrey turned and saw the looks of shock on the others faces. He looked at the floor, a look of guilt on his own face.

"What was that?" demanded Piper. "How come you aren't dead?"

"He knows more than he told us," said Phoebe. "Remember when he told us he wasn't in any danger because he wasn't a witch? I just realized. He told us that before we told him about the Banka demon."

"Jeffrey?" questioned Prue in confusion. "What's going on? That thing seemed to be afraid of you. And it was in pain. You were also glowing when it moved toward you. How do you explain that?"

"Let's go into the living room," said Jeffrey. "I'll try to explain everything."

"What about our friend?" asked Phoebe.

"He won't be back for a while," said Jeffrey.

"How do you know that?" asked Leo.

"Please," said Jeffrey, "I'll explain everything in the living room."

"This should be good," said Piper.

"You said you weren't a witch," Prue said to Jeffrey in the living room.

"Witches don't glow," interjected Leo.

"I'm not a witch," said Jeffrey in answer to Prue's question.

"Then what are you?" demanded Piper. "A warlock? A sorcerer? Another demon we haven't heard of?"

"Piper, please," said Prue. "Jeffrey, what's going on? Why is that thing afraid of you? How come you were glowing?"

"Everything I told you is the truth," said Jeffrey.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Phoebe.

"Phoebe," said Leo, "let him finish."

"My name is Jeffrey Talisman," said Jeffrey, "and I do own an antique shop in Salado, Texas, called 'Ancient Designs'. My . . . father was a witch but I'm not. And strictly speaking, I have no special powers or abilities. In most ways, I'm no different from any other human."

"Humans don't glow," said Prue.

"True," said Jeffrey, "and usually I don't either."

"We're still waiting to hear an explanation," said Piper.

"I haven't lied to you about anything," said Jeffrey. "Let's just say I've been selectively honest. While I haven't actually lied, I also haven't told you the entire truth."

"Ya think?" asked Phoebe.

"That much is obvious," said Prue. "We need to know everything. Now."

"It's why I insisted on staying," said Jeffrey. "You don't stand a chance against the Banka. No one does. At least with me here, you have some protection."

"Why?" asked Prue. "How?"

"When I first got here," said Jeffrey, "you asked me if I had the talisman you needed."

"You said you didn't," said Leo.

"And I was being honest," said Jeffrey. "I don't have a talisman. I am the talisman." 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Okay, totally confused here," said Phoebe.

"In the late 1700s," said Jeffrey, "there were two brothers, Jarrod and Jason. They had both been born witches. But Jason turned evil and became a warlock. The two hated each other. You couldn't find two people more opposite.

"They tried to kill each other at every opportunity. In 1805, Jason thought he had found a way to finally kill Jarrod. He used forbidden magic to turn himself into the Banka demon."

"He turned himself into a demon?" asked Piper.

"Yes," said Jeffrey. "It was only supposed to increase his power. But he underestimated the forces he was dealing with. They shattered his mind and turned him into what you saw. The only thing left to it was an instinctual need to kill witches."

"Because his brother was a witch," said Prue.

"When Jarrod learned what had happened," continued Jeffrey, "he knew there was only one way to stop Jason. He needed to use the same type of magic to counter that of his brother. So he contacted a Dark Mage."

"A what?" questioned Phoebe.

"A Dark Mage," said Leo. "Witches or warlocks who utilize forbidden magic. They don't believe either good or evil will ultimately win. They try to keep the conflict balanced. Their loyalties shift from one moment to the next. But they are very powerful. They use magic that was forbidden to humans millennia ago."

"Jarrod convinced the Dark Mage to help him," said Jeffrey. "With certain magic and information."

"What kind of information?" asked Prue.

"A place," said Jeffrey. "An alternate dimension, a different plane of existence, a different reality, call it what you will. The important thing was that there was only one way in or out of it. Then Jarrod used the forbidden magic to confront Jason and force him into that place."

"Jarrod must have known he'd find his way out eventually," said Prue. "Then he wouldn't be able to do it again since the Banka would become immune to that magic."

"Yes, he did," said Jeffrey. "That was the other magic that Jarrod got from the Dark Mage. Jarrod used it to create me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Prue. "What do you mean create?"

"Prue," said Jeffrey, "regardless of what I appear to be, I'm not actually a living person. I'm not alive like you are. I'm a magical force. I'm the talisman that you've been searching for."

"That's crazy," said Prue. "Of course you're alive. You're sitting here talking to us."

"No, he's right," said Leo, opening his eyes. "I can't sense him. If he was alive or even if he was a demon, I would be able to sense his presence. I'm not getting anything."

"That can't be true," said Prue.

"It is," said Jeffrey. "Jarrod used the forbidden magic to create me. He infused me with his own power and even his essence."

"That's why he was destroyed," said Leo.

"Yes," said Jeffrey. "With his essence, I got his memories. That's how I know all this. You see he used the magic he got from the Dark Mage to create an exact opposite of the Banka. That's why I glowed. It was the two magic's interacting with each other. And it's very painful, not just for the Banka, but for me as well."

"How were you supposed to stop the Banka?" asked Piper.

"I'm physically in two places at one time," said Jeffrey. "That's how powerful the forbidden magic is that Jarrod used. I'm here, but I'm also at the only exit from where Jason was being held prisoner. In order to leave, he would have to pass me. And he couldn't do that."

"So how did he get out?" asked Phoebe.

"Your summoning spell brought me into the future," said Jeffrey. "For a day and a half I didn't exist in time or space. The doorway was unobstructed."

"Wait a minute," said Piper. "He appeared before we used that spell. How could he get free before we pulled you away from the exit?"

"There are realities," said Leo, "where an effect can actually precede what caused it. Not all realities operate under the same physical laws that operate here."

"So, you're saying we actually released this demon from its prison?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes," said Jeffrey. "And the only magic capable of putting it back has already been used against it."

"Which means it won't work again," said Prue. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

The sisters were in the kitchen working on an even more powerful vanquishing potion. Even though they knew it was probably a waste of time, at least it kept them busy. Leo and Jeffrey sat in the living room talking.

"They still don't understand," said Jeffrey. "They still think of me as a person."

"I can understand that," said Leo. "Sitting here talking with you, it's hard not to."

"But you do understand, don't you?" asked Jeffrey.

"Yes," said Leo. "I'm a White Lighter. In some respects, it gives me a different perspective from them."

"You also know what I have to do," said Jeffrey. "You know it's the only way."

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Leo. "It will be hard for them to accept."

"It was what I was created for," said Jeffrey.

"I know," said Jeffrey. "I wish there was another way."

"There isn't," said Jeffrey. "Don't let them blame themselves. They had no way of knowing. No one did. It's not their fault."

"They won't see it that way," said Leo. "Especially Prue. She's very taken with you. She's going to take it especially hard."

"You'll have to explain it to them," said Jeffrey. "I know you'll do your best."

"You said the Banka won't show up again as long as you're here," said Leo. "We can orb out and watch them from a distance. When it finally does show up, I can orb you back in. It shouldn't be difficult."

"Great," said Jeffrey. "We'll have to come up with a reason for why we're leaving. I don't want them to know what we're planning."

"Leave that to me," said Leo. "They trust me. I'm their White Lighter."

Leo got up and went into the kitchen. The sisters were still working hard on the new vanquishing potion.

"I'm taking Jeffrey to see the Elders," said Leo. "They'll want to know everything he knows about the Banka. In case there's another one some day."

"Okay," said Piper. "This is almost ready. It's just about the strongest vanquishing potion I've ever made. It should do the trick."

"If anything happens, we're just a call away," said Leo. "We shouldn't be gone long."

Leo went back into the living room to get Jeffrey.

"Won't they be upset when they find out what you've done?" asked Jeffrey.

"They'll understand," said Leo. "Eventually. They know I have only their best interests at heart."

Without another word, Leo orbed them both out of the manor.

"Didn't Leo say they wouldn't be gone long?" asked Phoebe. "It's been more than an hour."

"The Elders are probably making Jeffrey go over what he knows again and again," said Piper. "Just to make sure they don't miss anything."

"Well, the entry in the Book of Shadow is complete," said Prue, coming down the stairs. "Everything we know about the Banka is in the book."

"Good," said Piper. "There's only supposed to be one of these things, but you never know when another may pop up. At least this way, future generations will be prepared."

"What about the window and the back door?" asked Phoebe. "We still need to get them repaired."

"I'm pretty sure Leo will be able to take care of them," said Piper. "They were destroyed from a demon attack, after all. He should be able to fix them without getting into any trouble."

"I hope so," said Prue. "You know how expensive it can be to . . ."

Suddenly the Banka demon jumped in through the broken front window. It snarled, and then began to move toward the sisters.

"Uh, oh, hairy's back," said Phoebe as her sisters moved.

"We're ready for him," said Piper, pulling a vial out of her pocket. "Here boy, come on. We got something special for you."

The Banka jumped up on the sofa and snarled at the sisters. It crouched on its legs as it prepared to spring at them. Piper threw the vial at the Banka. The vial shattered as it struck the demon. The liquid covered the creatures' fur, but nothing happened. All three sisters suddenly realized that the demon was now immune to any of their vanquishing potions. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Suddenly, Leo orbed in with Jeffrey. Leo moved over to the sisters, standing next to Prue. Jeffrey stepped between the sisters and the Banka.

"It's been one hundred ninety four years," Jeffrey said to the Banka. "It's time this ended."

The Banka howled in pain and backed away from Jeffrey. Jeffrey glanced back at Prue once and smiled briefly. Then, without warning, he launched himself at the demon.

"No," screamed Prue, moving to stop him.

"Prue, don't," said Leo, grabbing Prue by the arm and restraining her. "It has to be this way."

Jeffrey grabbed the Banka and locked his arms and legs around the demon. Both began to glow brightly as their magic interacted. Within seconds, the glow was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes. Then the two flashed and vanished.

"No," cried Prue.

"It's over," said Leo. "The Banka has been destroyed."

"You son of a bitch," cried Prue, pushing Leo away and wiping tears from her face. "You knew he was going to do that."

"Yes," said Leo. "It was the only way to stop the Banka. Their magic cancelled each other out."

"Get out," screamed Prue. "Go back to your White Lighters and your Elders. Don't ever come back here. I never want to see your face again. You're not welcome here any more."

Prue didn't wait for a response. She turned and stormed up to her room, leaving her sisters not knowing what to say or do.

There was a knock on Prue's door. She sat up on the bed, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Piper and Phoebe came into the room and sat on the bed next to Prue.

"How you doing, sweetie?" asked Piper, petting her sisters hair.

"I'll be okay," said Prue. "I had a good cry. Thanks for giving me some space."

"We're here for you, you know that," said Phoebe.

"I know," said Prue. "I really appreciate it."

She looked up and saw Leo in the hallway, peering in the door.

"Leo," she called, softness in her voice.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me," said Leo, stepping into the room and looking at her.

"Leo," said Prue, "about what I said...."

"Already forgotten," said Leo. "You were upset. I can't really blame you. But I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm still sorry," said Prue. "I know you only did what you thought was best."

"I'm sorry it had to be that way," said Leo. "But it was the only way to stop the Banka."

"I know that," said Prue. "Nothing we did seemed to do any good. If we had more time we might have found another way."

"Well," said Phoebe, "if what Jeffrey said was true, he didn't really die. He was never alive."

"You're wrong," said Prue. "You're all wrong. He was alive. He may have been created by magic, but he was as alive as any of us. He chose to sacrifice himself to protect us. All of us. He cared enough about us to give his life to protect us. An object couldn't have acted like that."

"You might be right about that," said Leo.

"He's not really gone, you know?" asked Piper. "Remember Buttons?"

"Buttons?" questioned Phoebe.

"You're too young to remember," said Prue. "Buttons was a stray kitten Piper found one day. Very young and very sick. He didn't live very long after she found him."

"When we buried him," said Piper, "grams said he wasn't really gone. Just his body was gone. She said as long as I remembered him, he'd always be with me. It's the same with Jeffrey. He'll always be with us as long as we remember him."

"Grams was a very wise woman," said Leo.

"Yes, she was," said Prue. "Come on. We have some work to do."

"What work?" asked Phoebe.

"Jeffrey deserves a grave," said Prue. "At least a marker. He died to protect us and to protect all good witches. We may not have a body to bury, but the least we can do is get him a headstone. So people will know he was here."

"Looks like we may be orbing to Salado, Texas, soon," said Leo as the four went down to the living room.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
